


踏上的不归路

by yinronger



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, jiaryalunlan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinronger/pseuds/yinronger
Comments: 19
Kudos: 84





	1. 那一天的温泉

……

不知道时间已经过去了多久，反正对他来说，无比漫长。  
仿佛一个世纪之久，仿佛是永远看不到尽头，熬不到结束。

而他在这个漫长的时间里，已不知死去活来多少次。

细细的泉水从石壁上流淌下来，跌落在水潭中发出清亮的溅水声。  
偶尔一点溅落在他的颊边、肩上，凉丝丝的，只是勉强将那热度降下一点点。

朦胧的雾气中，褐色的高大身躯和纤细的白皙肢体紧紧地纠缠在一起。  
肌肤渗着水汽，泛着诱人的水光，像是彼此紧吸在一起。  
强而有力的褐色手臂圈紧怀中已是脸色潮红、瘫软无力的少年。

一褐一白肤色相异的两具身体紧密地贴在一起，几乎没有丝毫缝隙。

少年白皙的颊泛红着，点点说不清是水珠还是汗水的水痕从满是红霞的皮肤上滑落，和眼角斑斑点点的泪痕交织在一起。  
他金色的眸被一层水雾笼罩着，目光似在失神，朦朦胧胧的。  
眼角一点微红，如魅惑人心的妖精一般，诱人至极。  
流金的发丝早已湿透，一缕缕贴在脸上，更有一缕濡湿的金发紧贴在眼角。  
微张的唇是殷红的，不知被摩擦舔舐了多久。

少年的容颜本就是世间罕见的殊丽，此刻眼角含泪、目光失神、泛着红晕的雪白身体柔弱无力地倚在褐色手臂中的模样更是旖丽到了极点。

因为侧着头而展露出的侧颈有着如天鹅一般优美的弧线。  
斑斑点点的红痕，或大或小，或轻或重，从侧颈一直延伸到纤细的肩上，还在继续向下延伸到胸口、腰腹，甚至延伸入私密之处……  
那些几乎遍布少年整个身体的被吸允舔舐出来的点点红痕，如片片落在白皙肌肤上的樱花般，给这具青涩的身躯添上深深的淫糜气息，诱发人更深的欲念。

微微喘息着，伽尔兰侧着头，垂着眼。  
湿润的睫毛垂落下来，在颊上落下淡色的影子。  
鼻尖微微抽动了一下，仿佛强忍着某种不堪承受之重。

一只粗糙的褐色手指伸过来，轻轻地将这缕湿发捋到泛红的耳后。  
淡色的薄唇落下来，舌尖轻柔地舔去伽尔兰眼角渗出的泪痕。

赫伊莫斯舔去泪水的动作是极其温柔的，可是他隐藏在雾气中的某个粗壮之物却是极其残酷地再一次重重闯入伽尔兰身体深处。  
酸痛无力的身体再一次被迫打开。  
几乎是被整个儿囚禁在高大强壮的褐色身体之中的雪白躯体本能地一颤。

伽尔兰的唇动了一动，发出一点气声的呻吟。  
他的睫毛颤抖着，这一声极浅的呻吟似是痛苦到了极点，已近乎于垂死的哀鸣。  
发着抖的手似乎想要推开从身后箍紧自己的手臂，但是，那白皙的手指终究只能在褐色肌肤上微不可闻地抓了一下。  
而后，那只手虚软无力地垂落在青色的光滑石面上，

伽尔兰抽泣了一声。  
因为哭喊得太厉害、太久，所以喉咙几乎快要发不出声音了。  
只能勉强渗出一点类似于呜咽的泣音。

只是，少年这可怜极了的呜咽声却丝毫不能获得身后那个欺凌者的怜悯。  
双腿再次被打开。  
已经彻底瘫软没有丝毫力气的身体只能软软地向后靠在那结实的胸膛上，那曾经给他无比安全感的胸口，如今却是让他痛苦的存在。  
他再也挣脱不开。

手脚在很早之前就已经酸软得撑不起身体，除了一开始的几次，后面的每一次，他都是被赫伊莫斯搂在怀中，被迫继续承受着对方失控的欲望。  
强壮的手臂如囚牢一般将他紧紧地圈住，赫伊莫斯简直是想要将他嵌入自己的身体里。

这一次，赫伊莫斯从后面搂着他。  
男人从后面轻轻地咬着他的后颈，一下，又一下。  
齿尖深深地陷入肉里，像是要咬穿皮肉一般，就像是野兽叼住了猎物的要害，而猎物只能在对方的利齿下徒劳地挣扎。

明明后颈上没有上一世留下的粉色疤痕，但是依然敏感之极，酥麻感抑制不住地传遍全身。  
伽尔兰无力地坐在赫伊莫斯腿上，双腿被迫分在对方膝盖两侧。  
修长的腿软软地垂着，雪白肤色如玉一般，小巧圆润的脚趾渗着粉意，似一粒粒粉色的玉珠，此刻难耐地蜷缩着。  
没入他身体内部的那个火热而又粗得可怕的东西深深地抵在最深处。  
这个侵略者在肆意蹂躏着被自己占领的地方，戳弄碾压过每一处、每一寸。  
每一次凶狠地撞击，都让少年承受不住地哆嗦一下，渗出一点呜咽的气音。

那模样，看起来就像是少年被男人折磨得痛苦不堪，生不如死一般。

一边轻咬舔舐着柔嫩的肌肤，在上面留下更多的斑痕，赫伊莫斯粗糙的手掌同时也在毫不停歇地抚摩着怀中的伽尔兰光滑的身体。  
指尖碰触到柔嫩肌肤让人爱不释手，欲罢不能。  
他着迷地抚弄着这具从青涩中绽放出旖丽的身体。

他的手指缓缓上移，按住了白皙胸口的那一点樱红。  
那里本是尚未绽放的花苞一般的粉嫩色，但现在，已经变成樱桃一般的鲜红。

褐色手指耐心地轻揉细捻着指尖的红珠。  
那里本就在这几日里被玩弄得极为敏感，被玩过了度，就算只是轻轻一碰就又麻又痛，但是那痛中偏生又流窜出触电似的快感。  
只是普通的碰触都让人难耐，而褐色手指的指腹布满了凹凸不平的疤痕，皮肤粗糙得如砂纸一般，那一碰时，触感就越发强烈，越发让人难以承受。

粗糙手指只是轻轻一捏，少年的腰就抑制不住地颤抖一下。

伽尔兰的腰很细，线条弧度尤为漂亮。  
肌肤柔韧。  
绷紧了弯起来时，两侧小小的腰窝就露了出来。

赫伊莫斯按住伽尔兰颤抖着的腰，再一次撞入深处。  
他已不知道侵犯这具身体多少次，眼睛发红的他完全不顾怀中纤细的少年已经无法承受，因为在碰触到这具身体的那一刻，他就已经彻底失控。  
他像是一头永远不知满足的贪婪魇兽，凶猛地撞击着，一次又一次狠狠地贯穿怀中这具让他迷恋的身体，疯狂地肆虐着内部的每一处。

而被痛苦和快感交织的两重天纠缠得快要崩溃的少年只能仰起头，无力地承受着，泪水止不住地从眼角渗落。  
绷紧的后背勒出的蝴蝶骨就像是蝴蝶脆弱得一触即碎的翅膀。  
被一次次拽开的大腿发着抖，已经到了痉挛的地步。

“不……太深……太深了！”

一次又一次凶狠的贯穿让伽尔兰终于忍不住，再一次崩溃地哭了出来。  
他痛苦地摇头，止不住地呜咽出声。

“不……赫…………不要……”

他已是连那个欺辱着自己的人的名字都喊不出来，只能勉强断断续续地，呜咽着重复着自己已经说过无数次的话。

“呜……我受不了……放过我，呜……”

或许是因为少年呜咽得太可怜，侵略他的事物忽然停了下来。

伽尔兰刚松了口气。  
下一秒，他的腰被一双手抓住。  
他的身体被那双手缓缓地举起。

湿漉漉的金色瞳孔颤了一下，意识到什么的伽尔兰慌乱中勉力撑起双腿，想要逃走。  
可是就在他刚勉强抬起一点身子的时候，握着他的腰支撑着他的双手忽然猛地向下用力。  
眼看那一直凶狠地在他体内凌虐着的事物就要离开，下一秒却又狠狠地刺了进去。  
借助重力，它毫不留情地劈开那早已被蹂躏得柔软火热的内部，直接撞入伽尔兰身体的最深处。  
那可怕的粗长之物整个儿都没入少年体内。

那一瞬，少年一双修长的腿绷紧到了极点，泛红的脚趾死死地蜷缩起来。  
放大的瞳孔空茫了一瞬。  
唇张着，却发不出一点声音，甚至都无法张口呼吸。  
只有眼角的泪水控制不住地簌簌掉下来。

但是，这只是开始。  
褐色的双手依然紧紧地抓着怀中白皙的腰，再一次将其举起，然后重重按下。  
男人的眼红得厉害。  
他发了狠地刺进他渴求得太久的美好身体深处。

温热的潭水在剧烈地晃动着，荡开一圈圈急促的波纹。  
明明已经做了不少次，可依然硬得发痛的胯下之物一次又一次没入雪白的双丘之中，一次比一次更狠，一次比一次更深。  
全然不顾怀中人的身体抖得厉害，更听不到怀中人崩溃而又微弱的抽泣声。

根本无力挣扎，被做得浑身发抖、只能低声抽泣着瘫软在赫伊莫斯身上，任其为所欲为，伽尔兰感觉自己的意识再一次逐渐模糊过去。  
这是第几次失去意识，他已经记不清了。

唯一记得的，就是那个饥渴得宛如野兽的男人不断地渴求着他的疯狂。

他觉得自己快要死了。  
被折腾得几近麻痹的身体像是每一寸都被车碾压过，酸疼之极。  
他的脑子浑浑噩噩的，已经完全无法思考。

到底做了多少次，做了多久，他已经完全没有印象。  
他只是依稀记得，他认输得很早。  
在赫伊莫斯贪婪的渴求之下，还有那近乎变态的持久力之下，他完全是全面溃败。  
他勉强撑到了赫伊莫斯第一次释放的时候，觉得自己已经到极点的他几乎是毫不犹豫地舍弃颜面，直接投降。

他天真的以为，那样就可以结束。  
后来才发觉，猛兽一旦捕食到猎物，不将其连血肉带骨吞得干干净净绝不会停止。

身体被彻底地打开，每一寸肌肤都仿佛被感染了那种让人头皮发麻的快感。  
那个男人像是在一寸寸地，啃咬、侵蚀着他的整个身体。  
贪婪的，尤不满足的。  
无论是外面，还是内部。

他还清楚地记得，最开始的时候，男人粗糙的手指摸索着他自己都不曾触摸的身体内部，每一道凹凸不平的疤痕按在内壁上，都让其越发敏感。  
尤其是身体内部之中他自己都不知道的某处要害，光是被手指一碰，身体陡然窜过的快感就让他异常难耐。

而当那满是疤痕的手指毫不留情地、用力地摩擦那一处时，他的身体完全控制不住地拼命跳动着。  
然而，越是拼命跳动，那摩擦内部要害的手指就越是用力。  
到了最后，他几乎是哭着释放出来，身体软成了一滩水。

偏生就在他刚刚释放出来的那一瞬，操哭他的手指猛地拔出去，换成某个粗壮得可怕的东西硬生生地撞进来。  
那一下几乎撞得他岔了气，那简直可以称为恐怖的刺激感让他的脑子一片空白。  
更是让他的整个人都绷紧了起来。

强硬地闯入他身体内部的硬物顶进去得很深，深得可怕。

他张着嘴急促地喘息着，努力想让自己放松下来，可是绷紧的身体怎么也做不到。  
他拼命安慰着自己长痛不短痛，至少这一下都已经进来了。

男人精壮的褐色身躯俯下来，覆上来。  
“放松……还没进去。”  
那声音的语调凌乱得厉害，呼吸早已乱了套，似乎是在竭力强忍着什么。

伽尔兰呆了一下。  
“不……不是已经全部都……”

赫伊莫斯用眼角近乎烧红的眼盯着他，眼中写满了贪婪。  
他没回答，只是抓住伽尔兰的手，往下摸去。

手指摸到那滚烫的事物，少年像是碰到了火炭一般猛地缩回来。  
他很慌。  
明明觉得已经深得让他感到害怕了，可是他摸到的东西还有一截在外面。

伽尔兰慌得心里打颤，一双金眼蒙着雾气，越发显得湿漉漉的。  
那无措的看着赫伊莫斯的无辜眼神让男人心头勉强压着的欲火陡然高涨十尺。

再也忍不下去等伽尔兰适应，赫伊莫斯用力地掐住身下少年纤细的腰，火热而坚硬的东西蛮横而用力地剖开怀中人的身体，狠狠地往更深处挤。  
他蛮横地想要将留在外面的那一半挤进少年的身体，彻底占有怀中这具青涩的身体。

被进入的这个过程漫长得可怕。  
伽尔兰一开始还强忍着，到后面实在忍不住呜咽出声。  
每次他都认为到头了的时候，体内的硬物依然在坚定地挺入，侵略到更深、更深的地方。  
伽尔兰的身体已经忍不住颤抖了起来。  
太深，太可怕。  
那种恐惧感让他的眼泪簌簌地掉下来。

就在那东西硬生生地挤到还差一点才能全部进去的时候，他整个人已经瘫在了赫伊莫斯身上，哭得上气不接下气。

实在是受不住了，哭得满脸是泪的伽尔兰仰头，目光含泪看了赫伊莫斯一眼。  
“赫伊……”  
他想说，不要了好不好。  
可是，还没等他说出口，和他目光对上的赫伊莫斯金红色的眼一暗，眼底神色陡然间变得深邃，像是炸开的火星，又像是舔到血的饿狼饿得发红的瞳孔。

赫伊莫斯的双臂稍一发力，突然将他整个人捞起来，伽尔兰还没反应过来，身体已经因为重力落下去。

猝不及防中，火热的硬物一秒内整个儿没入他的身体内部。  
剧烈的刺激和疼痛在整个身体里炸开，他的脑子也在这一瞬间炸开了花，整个儿呆滞掉。  
唇哆嗦着发不出一点声音。

没有缓和的余地，赫伊莫斯更是完全不给他反应过来的机会，直接凶猛地撞击起来，一下一下，撞得他整个人瑟瑟发抖。  
他张着嘴却喘不过气来，眼角的泪止不住地往下掉，雾气的热气渗进身体，让浑身像是火烧一般发烫。  
伸出的手拼命扣紧地上的岩石，甚至到指尖都隐隐作痛的地步。

很快，那只手就被拉起来，搭在赫伊莫斯的肩上。  
脚踝被抓住，双腿被拉开。  
褐色的强壮身体将他覆盖得严严实实。

身体里面是疼的，但是疼痛中被一下一下狠狠撞到的身体内部的要害处又酸涨得厉害，像是触电一般让人瘫软酥麻的酸胀感传递到整个身体，这种诡异的感觉让人痛苦难耐。  
伽尔兰难受得呻吟出声，身体控制不住地拼命扭动着，手不由自主地紧紧攀住赫伊莫斯的肩膀。  
但是他越是扭动想要摆脱这种说不清到底是快感还是痛苦的难耐感，侵入他身体里的巨刃就越发坚硬，在他身体深处冲锋陷阵。

如此恶性循环，痛感、酸胀感、快感层峦叠嶂地交叠在一起，如同一波波汹涌而来的巨浪，重重地拍打在他的身上。  
伽尔兰只觉得自己已是被赫伊莫斯弄得一塌糊涂，而他整个人在汹涌的海浪中被迫起起伏伏着。

“不……太快了……”

男人粗重的呼吸声就在他的耳边，炽热的吐息渗入耳膜。  
敏感的耳朵被吸吮舔舐着，舌尖闯入深处，吮得从耳根到后颈都发麻。  
但至少舌是软的，身下却是被坚挺的硬物闯进去。那粗大的硬物蛮横地在他体内横冲直闯，甚至还刻意抵在内部某一处要害研磨过去，逼得他失声痛哭，最终哀求出声。

“轻……呜，轻一点，赫伊……我受不了——”

他一哭，赫伊莫斯就轻声地哄他。  
哄他的声音极其温柔，像是耳边的呢喃一般。  
但是，哄他的话越温柔，贯穿他的事物就越是强硬和凶狠。  
他呜咽的哭声反而让体内的硬物瞬间更粗了一圈，几乎要将他逼疯，他的手指控制不住地在赫伊莫斯后背上抓出一道道痕迹。  
然而此举似乎越发让对方兴奋，撞击得越发激烈。  
几乎要把他弄得闭过气就这样昏死过去。

伽尔兰又被这样硬生生地弄去了两次，赫伊莫斯才终于在他体内释放了一次。  
当满脸泪水的他浑身酥软地躺着，想着终于结束了的时候，完全没有想到，这仅仅只是一个开始。

或者该说，每次他以为结束的时候，其实都只是开始。

他曾经被赫伊莫斯杀了四次。  
他曾因此耿耿于怀很久，也因此拒绝了赫伊莫斯好几次。

但是现在，他觉得，这一次，他又被赫伊莫斯杀死了无数次。

一开始他还试着撒娇。  
后来小声地求人，哄人。  
再后来就忍不住哭了起来。  
哭到后面，被做到神志都开始模糊的时候，他已经是呜咽着哀求了。

他觉得自己快要崩溃了。  
到了后面，哭都哭出来。  
嗓子几乎要发不出声音，只能隐约渗出一点泣音。

有时候，赫伊莫斯也会温柔地哄他。  
见他实在不行的时候，就让他合拢双腿，用那贪婪的永不知满足的孽物摩擦着他大腿内部的嫩肉，哄他说这样是让他休息。  
虽然这种做法极其羞耻，但是他实在疲惫不堪，只能顺从着，不知不觉中沉沉睡去。  
可是，睡了一段时间后，那个满嘴谎言的男人就会再一次侵入他酸软无力的身体。  
熟悉的又是快感又是说不出的痛苦的感觉让他从梦中惊醒，大腿内侧的肌肤还在火辣辣的疼，他用含泪的双眼哀求地看着那个在他身体内部肆虐的男人。

但是，他的眼神往往都只会让对方的侵略越发凶狠。

一次次在做爱中失去意识，又一次次在其中醒来。

伽尔兰恍惚中，总觉得自己已经被赫伊莫斯弄死了无数次。

…………


	2. 某个BE分支

…………呃，算是给大家的新年礼物？

——小锁链小黑屋分支BE结局——

……………………

海浪汹涌而来，澎湃着，重重地拍打在海崖之上，发出响亮的拍击声。  
带着海水湿润气息的风吹入海崖上大大小小被海水拍打腐蚀出的洞穴中，在石缝中蔓延着，渗向远方。  
风力渐渐微弱，最终，消失得悄无声息。  
唯有那一阵阵海浪拍打悬崖的拍击声透过岩石传递了出去。

穿透过厚厚的岩石，穿过坚硬的石地，海浪的声音传到了深深的大地之下。

那是一座位于大地之下的宫殿。  
但，与其说那是宫殿，它的制式规格却完全是陵墓的模样。

一座深埋在大地之下的王陵。

王陵，死者的宫殿。  
本该是毫无生气的。  
可是这座地下宫殿之中，却有数十人在其中，看起来似乎是在打扫宫殿。

只是，有着活人的地下宫殿仍旧是死寂的，没有一点声音。  
这数十位仆人就算要交流也不是用声音，而是彼此用手比划。  
因为这里所有的仆人都是不能说话的哑巴。

啪嗒。  
突如其来的一声。  
让众位哑仆都瞬间惊了一下。  
——尽管这几乎是每一天都会在这座地下王陵响起的声音。

突然响起的脚步声，在这座冷寂的地下宫殿中显得尤为清晰。  
一步一步，并非刻意，但是就是给人一种极其凌厉的感觉。  
在此地的哑仆们光是听到，就下意识为之胆寒不已。

听到这个熟悉而又令人惧怕的脚步声，哑仆们反射性地低头，双膝跪下，匍匐于地。  
他们深深地低着头，看着熟悉的漆黑长靴伴随着有节奏的脚步声从他们跟前走过，径直向着宫殿的中心走去。

良久，直到那脚步声彻底消失在耳边时候，那些哑仆才敢起身。  
其中一名中年哑仆转头，看着漆黑背影前往的方向，露出极其复杂的眼神。

最终，只能站起身来，一声叹息。

当初他懵懵懂懂中被带到这里，还不知道为什么天生就是哑巴的自己会被选中，但当看到那位尊贵的……本该已经病逝的那位殿下时，他立刻就明白了。  
从今往后，他只能在这个地方待着。  
待到死为止。

…………  
……………………

海浪的声音隐隐约约，似乎无比遥远，又似近在耳边。

明明是地下宫殿，但是众多壁灯以及夜明珠的存在却让这个房间亮如白昼。  
半透明的雪白纱幕从墨色的石柱上垂落在地面，半遮半掩着房间的深处。

柔软的天鹅羽绒被铺在那张宽大的床上，陷出深深浅浅的皱褶。  
一只纤细的手臂陷落在柔软的天鹅羽绒被上。  
它看起来是如此的纤细而柔弱，仿佛轻易就会被折断。  
肌肤如雪，白得近乎透明一般。

那是一种不正常的白，是常年不见阳光而导致的苍白。

柔弱而苍白的手腕上，金色的锁链在灯光下闪耀着。  
那牢牢锁住左腕的金色锁链在白色大床上延伸着，垂落床沿，在青色石地上蜿蜒着，没入了石墙之中。  
——这条细细的金色链子竟是硬生生地被镶嵌进宫殿的石墙中，和石墙融为一体。  
想要将其拽开，除非这个房间倒塌。

被囚禁于这个房间之中，被金色细链扣住左腕的，是一名少年。  
少年正在侧身躺在柔软的床上，深深地沉睡着。  
细细柔柔的金色长发如流金般在雪白的被褥上流淌开，在床沿垂落下来，一点金色的发梢垂落在青色的石地上。

夜明珠柔和的光芒落在少年侧颊上，哪怕肤色是少了几分血色的苍白，但少年的容貌依然是世间罕见的殊色。  
世上万物，在这份绮丽之前都仿佛失了颜色。

少年睡得很沉。  
他侧着身体，曲起双腿，双臂缩在胸前，姿态似微微蜷缩着。  
那是象征着不安的睡姿。

金发有些凌乱地从他颊边散开，滑落颈侧，发丝的缝隙中透出他侧颈上深深浅浅的痕迹。  
那是被将他囚于此地的人一次次凶狠且贪婪地吸允、啃咬出来的痕迹。  
痕迹斑驳地烙印在少年白得近乎半透明的肌肤上，从侧颈蔓延到锁骨，没入宽松的衣领之中。

少年仅仅身着一件宽松的短袍，下摆堪堪盖住大腿根部。  
大半的大腿裸露在空气中。  
柔光中，可以清楚看到印在衣服下摆下露出的大腿上不浅的手指印痕。  
那是大腿在昨晚被男人的手用力扣紧留下的痕迹。

短袍下摆虚虚掩着，一点皱褶衣角夹入双腿腿缝中。  
能隐约能看见，掩不住的点点红痕像是花瓣般散落在大腿内侧的肌肤上，一点点蔓延到深处最隐秘的地方。

鹅黄色的流苏散落在床上，顺着流苏往上，流苏是从一截白玉上垂落下来。  
而白玉仅有一点点末梢露出短袍外面，绝大部分都被短袍的阴影掩盖着。  
隐隐约约，能看见它似乎是没入大腿内侧的隐秘之所。  
衬着腿内侧肌肤上的点点红痕，莫名给人一种糜烂的感觉。

忽然，那修长的双腿忽然微微动了一下。  
于是大半被短袍掩着的白玉末端跟着动了一下，黄色流苏自然也跟着晃动了一下。  
伴随着它们的，是少年一声强忍的呜咽。

拴着金色细链的左手向下伸来，冰凉的细链垂落在裸露的大腿上。  
他依然侧身躺着，苍白的手指探入自己的双腿之间。  
指尖摸索着流苏，握住了白玉的末端。

房间里响起了少年低低的喘息声，还有实在忍不住偶尔发出的一点闷哼。  
只是那闷哼声实在强忍得太厉害，竟是变了调如泣音一般。

憋住一口气，伽尔兰努力地一点点地那根深埋在自己身体内部的白玉抽出来。  
只是他的身体已经因为被那个人侵占了无数次而变得异常敏感，哪怕不愿意，身体也已经食髓知味。  
埋在身体深处的白玉一动，就有一种触电般的快感蔓延了整个身体，让他的双腿不由自主地颤了一下。  
他咬紧牙，用唇上的疼痛压住那股快感，双腿打着颤，终于艰难地将那根白玉棒从身体里拔了出来。

通体透亮的白玉棒从床沿滚落到地上，被透明液体浸染得光滑圆润，带出几丝浓稠的粘液。  
末端还残留着一点白色的软膏。

少年金色的瞳孔淡淡地从滚落在地上的白玉棒上扫过，然后，了无痕迹地移开目光。

因为要出征，赫伊莫斯之前离开了王城一个月。  
那家伙只能用可怕来形容的性欲，他恐怕是最深有体会的人。  
毕竟那家伙只要在王城，几乎每晚都会将他按在床上。  
所以，每次在那个人出征归来的当天晚上，就是他最难熬的时刻。

昨晚他被那疯子折腾了整整一夜，有种会被那家伙弄死在床上的错觉。  
赫伊莫斯仿佛想要将那段时间里所有的思念和欲念都浸透和灌入他的身体最深处。  
他甚至都不记得昨晚自己失去了几次意识。

想必是赫伊莫斯也知道自己将他的身体折腾得太过，所以离开之前用白玉棒给他后面上了药膏。

……这种东西，反正也不是第一次用。  
初时，他曾因此而难堪不已。  
但是到了现在，他看着那个东西，竟是一点感觉都没有了。

或许他的情感早就随着时光的流逝一点点消失，在这个不见天日的地下宫殿逐渐麻木不仁。

伽尔兰一手撑在床沿，下了床。  
他下地的时候手用力地撑在床沿，长时间不曾锻炼而越发瘦弱的手腕甚至在微微发抖。  
因为此刻他的腿虚软得厉害，大半的体重都要靠这只手撑着。  
若不是如此，他就会软倒在地上。

他的大腿内侧的肌肉抽痛得厉害。  
昨晚被那个男人强行掰开得太久，又绷得太紧，以至于在被那个人狠狠地贯穿身体的时候绷紧到近乎痉挛的地步。

伽尔兰喘了口气，稳了稳神，站稳了，这才松开撑住床的那只手。然后转头，环顾了一眼四周。  
他的眼神淡淡的，没有丝毫波澜。  
熟悉的景色映入眼底，这座他自己都不知道到底呆了多久的房间，依然和往常一般没有任何改变。

柔和的光映入金色的眸中，却映不到少年的眼底。  
伽尔兰的眼是朦胧的，仿佛蒙着一层浅浅的雾气，让人看不清。

他向前走去，强忍着大腿上的酸痛。  
赤裸的雪白脚趾踩在冰冷的青石地板上，柔软的短袍斜斜地从他肩膀一侧滑落下来，露出半边肩膀。  
细细的金色发丝轻柔地从伽尔兰侧肩上滑下。  
纤弱得仿佛轻易就能折断的薄肩上，斑斑点点的红痕本该是爱恋而旖旎的痕迹，但是此刻烙印在苍白得不正常的肌肤上，莫名给人一种触目惊心的感觉。

原本寂静无声的房间，当少年走动起来时，从他左腕上垂落的金色细链就晃动着，和青石地板摩擦着，发出锁链拖地时清脆的撞击声。  
一下，一下，像是能撞得人心底发痛。

伽尔兰走到房间的窗边，径直侧身坐在石栏上。  
他侧着头，仿佛蒙着雾气的金眸眺望着外面。  
哪怕那外面除了死寂的宫殿之外什么都看不到，他的神色却仿佛能看到了许多。  
就像是他的目光在这一刻穿透了这座囚禁着他的地下宫殿，穿过厚厚的岩石，看到了遥远的海边拍打的海浪，看到了他许久未曾见过的阳光。

少年靠在窗边，坐在石栏上，侧头看着外面。  
他一只膝屈起踩在石栏上，双手随意搭在那只屈起的膝上。  
金发从纤细的侧颈滑落，落在从宽松衣袍裸露出的侧肩上。  
那柔软的短袍仅能盖住少年的大腿根部，下面都是空空荡荡的，那双修长漂亮的腿都裸露在空气中。  
尤其是少年还屈起一膝，于是短袍下摆也跟着掀起一点。  
下摆的阴影堪堪将隐秘之处隐藏住。  
但是，隐秘之处细密的吻痕却是清楚地暴露在柔光之下。  
或许是因为少年刚刚走了几步的缘故，此刻，一抹乳白色的液体正缓缓地从衣袍下摆的阴影处渗出。  
它在大腿苍白的肌肤上滚动着，顺着大腿内侧缓缓流淌下来，和肌肤上宛如樱花花瓣的斑斑吻痕交缠在一起，看起来又是旖丽、又是淫糜到了极点。

当赫伊莫斯走进来时，看到的就是这一幕。

饶是昨晚用一整夜缓解了自己一个多月的思念之苦，他此刻又有种控制不住自己渴望的感觉。

对这个人的渴求，仿佛永远都不够。  
无论多少次将这个人揉死在自己怀中，他总是有种自己仿佛是即将在沙漠中渴死的旅人的错觉。  
明明就在他怀中的人，只是随时会消失的幻影。  
到最后，他只能饮鸩止渴。

他深吸一口气，按捺下心底的欲念。  
伽尔兰的身体因为长期被囚禁的缘故越发病弱，他昨晚已是因为失控做过了头，现在少年虚弱的身体恐怕再也受不住他的侵占了。

赫伊莫斯走过去，将坐在石栏上的伽尔兰横抱起来。

伽尔兰没有抗拒，乖巧地任由他抱起来。  
或许该说，伽尔兰只是懒得在做无谓的挣扎。  
细腻金发滑落在赫伊莫斯的手臂上，赫伊莫斯低头，少年从宽松短袍露出的那苍白得近乎透明的侧肩抵在他的胸口，和他漆黑的衣物呈现出极端的对比。

赫伊莫斯皱了下眉。  
怀中的人更轻了，肩膀也越发削瘦。  
轻飘飘的，像是不知何时就会消融在空气中一般。  
这种没来由的念头让他下意识缩紧自己的手臂，像是囚禁一般将少年牢牢地扣在自己怀中。

他侧眼看了一眼，伽尔兰左手上的金色细链垂落在他的脚下，在青石地板上蜿蜒开。  
他的心底勉强稳了一点。

这个人就在这里，在他怀中，逃不走的。  
他是属于他的。  
只属于他一个人。  
没有人能够夺走——

…………

抱着怀中的人，赫伊莫斯向房间后面的浴池走去。

少年安静地倚在赫伊莫斯的怀中，纤细苍白的小腿随着赫伊莫斯的脚步在空中轻轻地晃动着。  
细长睫毛抬起，他侧头淡淡看了一眼。

越过赫伊莫斯的肩膀，他的目光落在赫伊莫斯的身后，那垂落在地上的锁链上。

长长的金色锁链在青色的石地上蜿蜿蜒蜒，折射出金属特有的冰冷弧光。

——TBC——

咳咳  
想要后续就要记得留言或者汇报感想啊，瞅你们~~


	3. 某个BE分支-中

大概说一下这个BE分支的剧情走向。

当初托泽斯城大战后回到王城，赫伊莫斯被他叔父陷害被关押。  
审议时，伽尔兰想到自己可以摆脱生生世世的诅咒，一念之差，选择沉默。  
虽然最后卡莫斯王及时赶回来，真相也被查清，但是伽尔兰这个行为在赫伊莫斯心中埋下阴影以及不信任的种子。

后面，卡莫斯王战死，伽尔兰和赫伊莫斯联手挽救亚伦兰狄斯，杀死提尔，赶走侵略者。  
因为之前在心底埋下的阴影，赫伊莫斯在南纳祭司索加的苦苦劝说下逐渐动摇，猜忌的情绪也越来越重。  
他觉得伽尔兰当初可以放弃他，那么成王之后就更容易放弃他。  
所以，伽尔兰返回王城后，他并未当众向其下跪宣告忠诚。

而因为赫伊莫斯一直保持沉默，凯霍斯歇牧尔等人很担心，匆匆让伽尔兰继位，成为新的亚伦兰狄斯王。  
但是伽尔兰刚刚继位不久，身体和精神上的不堪重负就导致他病倒。  
他病倒之后，在众人都还未反应和察觉过来时，赫伊莫斯忽然以迅雷不及掩耳之势出手，让伽尔兰直接‘病逝’。

在伽尔兰王‘病逝’后，赫伊莫斯理所当然继承王座。

骑士祭司等人都以为伽尔兰已经病死了。

————————————————————以上为前情提要——————————————————————————

【中篇】

赫伊莫斯抱着怀中的人快步向后面走去。  
他的身后，黄金的细链拖在地上发出低低的摩擦声。  
扣在伽尔兰手腕上的金色细链很长，足以让伽尔兰在这座宫殿之中随意活动。

只是，出不了这座象征着王陵的宫殿。

走出卧室，没走多远，就到了后侧的浴室。  
这里与其说是浴室，倒不如说是一个温泉。是赫伊莫斯特意将外面的温泉引进来建造而成的，池中是流动的干净的活水。无论何时，池中的水都是温暖的，随时随地都可以进入其中洗浴。

赫伊莫斯抱着怀中嗯踏入其中，缭绕的雾气从缓缓流淌着的温泉水上冉冉升起，充斥着这间白玉石建造而成的浴室之中。  
他走到那巨大的浴池边上偏浅的地方，将怀中的伽尔兰轻轻地放入温热的水中。  
他的动作很轻，仿佛手中的人如瓷般易碎。

然后，赫伊莫斯随意卸下外袍和长靴，只剩下一件薄薄的短袍单衣之后，他自己也走了进去。  
他靠在浴池边，伸手，将伽尔兰揽入怀中。

伽尔兰安安静静的，没有说话，也没有动作，任由他搂着，温顺地靠在他胸口。  
苍白的颊贴在褐色的胸膛上，缭绕的雾气掠过少年垂下的睫毛，将那细长的睫毛染上一点水汽。  
点点热气，熏得少年眼角残留的红痕明显了几分。  
那是伽尔兰昨晚眼泪掉得太甚而导致的眼角红痕。  
昨晚一夜的疯狂，到后面的那段时间里，少年因为他的索求无度哭得非常厉害。

只是每一次，伽尔兰越是被他折腾得失控的哀声哭泣，他在少年体内肆虐的力度就越发之狠。

……比起常日里神色淡淡地看他的伽尔兰，唯有在他身下哭泣着的伽尔兰，才更让他有种这个人在自己怀中的真实感。  
他只能一次又一次将自己深深地埋入伽尔兰的身体深处，借着那火热的碰触，还有渗出的哭泣声，感受着少年的存在。

赫伊莫斯低头，温柔地吻了吻眼前的金发。  
少年靠在他胸口，侧着身，露出线条优美的侧颈。  
如天鹅舒展的长颈那般洁白的弧线，缕缕金发垂落下来，让侧颈在发丝中若隐若现，发丝的末端浸入温水之中，在水中微微晃动。

赫伊莫斯抬手，将那几缕金发撩起，绕到伽尔兰的耳后。  
他看见少年本该纯白无瑕的侧颈上此刻斑斑点点都是红痕，被热气熏得越发清晰。  
那都是他昨晚迷恋地亲吻着伽尔兰的侧颈时留下的痕迹。

他轻轻地摸了一下伽尔兰的侧颈，然后，手落下去，浸入水中。  
再一次抬起手的时候，将温热的水泼在伽尔兰的肩颈上。

褐色的指尖仔细而温柔地在苍白的肌肤上抚摩擦拭着，一下一下地，清洗少年肌肤上残留的痕迹。  
虽然在宫殿里安排了数十个哑仆，但是关于伽尔兰的事情，他从不假手于他人。  
每次事后的清洗，也都是他亲手来做。

上午走得太匆忙，他只来得及给还在沉睡的伽尔兰后面上了药，没来得及清洗。  
下午好不容易将杂事处理完，他就立刻匆匆赶了回来。

赫伊莫斯的手在伽尔兰的身体上抚摩而过。  
从肩，到手臂，从胸前，到腰间。  
他的手落到伽尔兰腰间的时候微微顿了一顿。  
少年胸口一下的身体都浸入了温水之中，晃动的水下，缭绕的雾气，让人看不太清楚，但是却都在赫伊莫斯的手中。

他皱着眉想，这腰似乎又细了一分。  
像是一手就能掐住一般，握着就让人觉得心惊。

想到这里，他忍不住开口问道：“没有好好吃饭？不合你胃口？”

一直乖乖地让赫伊莫斯搂着靠在他胸口任由其帮自己清洗身体的少年染着水汽的睫毛微微动了一下，抬起来。  
金子融化般的色调从湿漉漉的金色额发中透出来。  
伽尔兰仰起头，看着赫伊莫斯，雾气朦胧的金眸中映着男人的影子。

他的神色淡淡的，看不出什么情绪，只是轻轻摇了摇头。  
他说：“有吃。”

伽尔兰的声音比常日里低了一分，带着点沙哑。  
那是因为昨晚哭喊过度而导致的沙哑。  
他现在喉咙还有点痛。

回答完了，那染着水汽的睫毛就重新垂了下去。  
少年低着头，湿漉漉的金色额发掩住他的眼，从赫伊莫斯的角度看下去，只能看见少年挺翘的鼻尖，小巧的下巴，以及淡粉色的唇。  
那唇虽然没有以前的红润，但依然异常的诱人。

一滴水从伽尔兰的下巴滴落下去，恰好落在少年勾勒出的锁骨上。  
那滴水珠顺着纤细的锁骨滚下，又顺着白皙的胸口缓缓滑落。  
或许是因为热气的熏蒸，让少年苍白的肤色都多了一点颜色，越发显出其水润的色泽。  
而无数次亲吻、抚摩过伽尔兰身体每一处的赫伊莫斯更是清楚地知道那肌肤的细嫩和柔软，指尖美好的触感让人爱不释手，沉迷至极。

赫伊莫斯低头看着怀中的人。  
他刚才并未将伽尔兰身上那唯一一件薄薄的短袍褪去，所以它现在依然还好好地穿在伽尔兰身上。  
只是浸透了水，整个儿已经湿透，原本轻薄的纱衣此刻已是紧紧地贴在少年的身上。  
湿透了所以已成了半透明的模样，再加上紧贴在肌肤上，所以就算还穿着，也跟没穿差不多，将少年姣好的身段暴露无遗。  
它不仅没起到遮蔽躯体的作用，反而因为它的存在，让那具明明只能用青涩来形容的少年身躯在半遮半掩、朦朦胧胧之中越发诱人欲念。

尤其是湿透的纱衣胸口若隐若现的一点樱红之色，光是看一眼就让人口干舌燥、喉咙发渴。

几乎是下意识地，或者该说熟练的，赫伊莫斯原本在清洗伽尔兰身上残留的汗渍的手抚了过去。  
带着茧和疤痕的粗糙指尖从那一处樱色摩擦过去。

原本安静地窝在他怀中的伽尔兰不出意外地肩膀微抖了一下。  
赫伊莫斯清楚地看见少年粉色的唇蓦然抿紧，显然是竭力忍住了差点从喉咙渗出的声音。

伽尔兰依然没有挣扎，没有动，也没有开口，只是垂着眼，抿紧了唇。  
细长睫毛动了一下，似乎被风吹动的羽毛。  
少年虽然什么都没说，什么都没做，但是那抿唇的模样看着就莫名给人一种委屈的感觉，让人看一眼就不由得怜爱到了心底最深处。

心里瞬间就软成一滩水的赫伊莫斯低头，不再用手指逗弄伽尔兰，而是温柔地吻了吻伽尔兰带着水汽的眼角。  
然后，他的手越过那纤细得让他担心的腰，顺着少年的后背滑下去。

衣袍下摆在水中微微飘浮着，赫伊莫斯的手指从下方探入衣襟之中。  
原本湿漉漉贴在少年肌肤上的衣料被他的手一点点与肌肤分开。  
触手处的肌肤是极其滑嫩的，仿佛上好的绸缎丝绒一般，让人爱不释手。  
顺着伽尔兰的大腿抚到腰间，又抚摩到后腰，然后，顺着后背椎骨凹陷下去的弧度，他的手探入怀中少年的双丘之中。

因为上午他没时间帮伽尔兰清洗的缘故，少年青涩的身体内部，还残留着他昨晚留下的东西。

想起自己进房间时看到的从伽尔兰的大腿内侧缓缓流淌袭来的白色液体，赫伊莫斯咽了一下喉咙。  
欲念已生，下腹更是控制不住地紧绷起来。

他深吸一口气，竭力让自己冷静下来。  
然后将伴随着温热的水将指尖探入伽尔兰身体内部，轻轻搅动着，将残留在里面的白色液体引导出来。

他的手指当初因为烫伤留下了凹凸不平的伤疤，所以极其粗糙。  
伽尔兰那一处又早已被调教得敏感至极，当那只如砂纸一般的手指探入的时候，带来的强烈刺激让伽尔兰的大腿无法抑制地哆嗦了一下。  
他闭紧眼，蝴蝶羽翼似的细长睫毛轻颤着，像是脆弱得随时都会碎裂。  
温热的水伴随着粗糙的手指涌进那个让人不耻的地方，那里太敏感，他甚至能清楚地感觉到搂紧他的男人昨晚在他身体之中留下的东西随着男人手指的按动从他身体里缓缓流了出去。

熟悉的快感让他的腿哆嗦着，脚趾控制不住地蜷紧。  
手指死死地扣在赫伊莫斯的手臂上，他抿紧了唇。  
可是那只手指在他身体深处搅动着，它早已比他本人更为熟悉他的身体，在他强忍的时候，对方的指尖直接重重地擦过他身体内部最为敏感的一处内壁上。  
他整个人都因此颤了一下。  
虽然咬紧下唇勉强没发出声音，但是或许就是因为如此，砂纸般粗糙的指腹越发用力地按着那让他忍不住浑身颤抖的敏感点，逼得他终于压抑不住发出嗯的一声闷哼。

水面在缓缓晃动着，荡漾出一圈圈的水纹，扩散而去。  
伽尔兰能清楚地感觉到，温水之下，那熟悉的无数次贯穿他身体的炙热巨物已经紧紧地抵在他的双腿腿缝之间。  
那巨物是如此的火热，甚至还带着几分狰狞，让人不由得生出惧意。  
那种可怕的感觉，就像是在下一秒，这只狰狞的巨物就会劈开一切凶狠地撞进他的身体最深处，强硬而蛮横地在他的身体里面肆虐，将他折腾到崩溃，让他控制不住地在快感和痛苦中挣扎着，变得不像是自己——

轻轻吐出一口气，伽尔兰抬起头，看上赫伊莫斯。  
少年的眼角是微微泛红着，不知道是昨晚残留的痕迹还是刚刚涌出的泛红。  
残留的水汽也不知道是雾气凝结而成，还是从他的眼角渗出。

那泛红的眼角微微上挑着，竟是隐约是渗出一抹似有似无的媚意。

“不进来吗。”

声音没有平日的清澈，带着点沙哑。  
但是偏生就是这点沙哑，听起来莫名动人欲念，诱人至极。

耳边传来男人急促的呼吸声，感受着抵在自己双腿腿缝之间的炙热巨物用力地跳动了一下，伽尔兰眼角微微上扬。

纤细的手臂抬起来，搂住赫伊莫斯的肩。

“要不……就这样，直接弄死我。”

少年略显沙哑的声音仿佛是能勾出人心底最深沉的欲望和残忍的人鱼的诱惑之音，勾得人几近疯狂，恨不得将这个尤物抵死缠绵，甚至疯狂到直接将其做死在床上。

…………

明明是暧昧诱惑的邀请，但其中隐藏着十足的挑衅。

赫伊莫斯低头看着怀中的人一会儿，低头，轻轻吻了伽尔兰泛红的眼角。

这种在平常做爱时哪怕被他逼迫到浑身颤抖低声抽泣也不可能说出的主动邀请的话语，此刻被伽尔兰说出来，是因为伽尔兰知道，自己现在怎么都不可能动他。  
少年现在身体状况已经承受不起他的疼爱。  
他知道，自己心疼他，此刻根本不敢对身体虚弱的他做什么，所以才如此肆无忌惮地挑衅自己。

不过…………

赫伊莫斯挑了下眉，将手指从那火热紧致之处抽出来。  
他双手抓住怀中人纤细的腰，将其整个人一转，让他面向温泉池岸边，上身趴在池边。  
而他自己则是转到伽尔兰身后。

看着忽然被他按在池边的伽尔兰像是受惊般骤然绷紧的肩胛骨，他嘴角扬了一下。  
他俯身，左手紧紧地环住少年的腰，让两人的身体在水中紧密地帖在一起。  
他的右手则是按在了伽尔兰的大腿上，将少年水下那两条光溜溜的长腿并在一起。  
低头凑到绷紧身体的伽尔兰耳边，男人用沙哑的声音低声说了一句。

“不想真的再被我折腾一次就把腿夹紧。”

不等身下的少年反应过来，他将自己抵在少年股间忍得快要烧起来的灼热巨物顺着股沟滑下，猛地插入伽尔兰闭拢的大腿的腿缝中。  
用力扣紧怀中的人，他在伽尔兰大腿内部的嫩肉中重重抽动起来。  
他那事物本就粗长，插入腿缝深处时深褐色的顶端就会撞到少年白皙的玉茎，引得伽尔兰在此刻越发绷紧的身体时不时地微微发颤。

粗重的喘息声中，有着点点极小的隐忍的闷哼声。  
水在剧烈地晃动着，荡漾开一圈圈的水纹。  
湿热而缭绕的雾气中，高大强壮的褐色身体压在白皙的身体上，像是扑食的饿狼，将相对于他来说娇小不少的少年严严实实地覆盖在自己身下，将其整个儿囚禁在自己怀中。

雾气让视线有些模糊。  
俯趴在池边的少年双手在青石板上扣得很紧，他的双肩紧紧绷着，于是后背上的蝴蝶骨越发清晰可见。  
染着被人吸吮啮咬出来的斑斑红痕，像是折了翼却依然美得让人心碎的蝴蝶艰难而倔强扇动着的翅膀。

湿漉漉的金色长发散落开，露出伽尔兰光滑的后颈。

赫伊莫斯不经意地一眼，透过让人视线模糊的雾气，他看见了伽尔兰后颈上那宛如樱花花瓣般的痕迹。  
他被欲念充盈的眼底微微顿了一瞬。  
或许是忽然记起了很久很久以前，在一片漆黑的夜晚，那个年幼的孩子不顾一切地冲过来将他从即将吞噬他的地狱中推开的那一刻。

但是，恍惚只是一瞬间。  
下一秒，那双金红色的眼眸再一次被执念、欲念、渴望所占据。  
像是一头即将饿死而死死咬住自己想要挣扎的猎物的野兽，他低头，重重地咬住身下少年后颈上那粉色的伤痕。  
凶狠的。  
说不出让人觉得疼痛的。

一切早已无法回头。  
他们已经回不到从前。

他不会放手。

不可能放手。

…………

少年俯趴在池边，因为情动而红得艳丽的唇即使是强忍着，也偶尔泄出一点似呜咽的哼声。  
湿漉漉的金发下，少年的金眸充盈着水汽，像是染了一层雾气，朦朦胧胧的。

泛红的眼角，渗出的泪痕，朦胧的双眸。  
让少年看起来似是已经情动不已，整个人似乎都也已沉溺于那似痛非痛的快感之中。

溅动的水声中，褐色的大手将他的头扭到一侧，身后的男人凑过来，炽热的吻吞噬了他的唇。

模糊的雾气中，伽尔兰微微抬眼。  
他看了迷恋地吻着他的赫伊莫斯一眼。

那泛红的颊上，那似融化一般有着朦胧水汽的金眸深处，他的眼神冷静得可怕。

——TBC——

小伙伴们，满足咩？  
记得留言给动力哇~~~


	4. 某个BE分支的中下篇

————————

啊，写这个BE分支的时候，总觉得自己觉醒了什么S天赋【不】

————————————————————

当赫伊莫斯醒来的时候，房间的光线是暗淡的。  
虽然这座地下王陵是深埋于大地之下，但是为了能让伽尔兰保证正常的作息时间，王陵中一直用明亮的灯火模拟着与外界一样的白天与黑夜。

当灯火熄灭，就是夜晚。  
如同此刻一般。

睁开眼却并没有看到眼前熟悉的金发，当发现自己身边空空荡荡时，他的瞳孔就是狠狠一跳，本还有些恍惚的眼神立刻变得锐利起来。  
赫伊莫斯猛地翻身坐起。  
他的手按在柔软的床上，手指碰触到冷硬之物。  
那是一根细链，在微弱的光线中折射出冷金色的光泽。

男人锐利的目光飞快地顺着金色细链延伸的方向看去，看到坐在窗栏上的少年时，目光里的厉色才一顿，慢慢柔和下来。

因为今天政务非常繁忙，所以赫伊莫斯过来的时候，已经很晚了。  
他到时，伽尔兰已在沉睡。  
看着伽尔兰难得眉目舒展的安静睡颜，赫伊莫斯没有叫醒他，只是将伽尔兰搂在怀中。  
他就这样嗅着怀中少年熟悉的气息，怀抱着熟悉的身躯，跟着沉沉睡去。

或许是因为太累了，也或许是因为他对伽尔兰从来毫无防备，睡得太沉的他完全没有察觉到伽尔兰什么时候醒来的。  
甚至还离开了他的怀中，下了床。  
沉睡中的他对此毫无所觉。

其实这样的情形在这两年里时常出现。  
他从来都毫无防备地在伽尔兰身边沉睡着。  
在这个地方，他的警惕心似乎从不存在。  
他来到这里时带来防身的贴身匕首从来都是随意地丢在一边，有时候甚至就在床头，伸手可及的地方。

这两年里，伽尔兰有无数的机会杀死他。  
他知道。  
伽尔兰也知道。

可是伽尔兰一次也不曾动过手。

………………

金色细链在青石地板上蜿蜒着，延伸到窗边，然后向上。  
它看似松垮垮地、实质上却是严密地死死扣在一只略显瘦弱的白皙手腕上。

手腕被金链锁着的少年安静地坐在窗栏上，侧着头，柔软的金色发丝垂落在他纤细的肩上，又散落下来。  
点点微光落在他白得近乎透明的侧颊上，让他的肌肤看起来像是在星光下泛着光一般。

是的，星光。  
这个地下王陵夜晚的星光，其实是镶嵌在顶部的无数夜明珠散发出的柔和微光。  
只是因为王陵的顶部太高、太远，遥遥看去就显示一颗颗夜幕上的明星。

那‘星光’落入仰望着‘夜空’的少年金色的眼底，在那双金眸中投入点点柔和的微光。  
虹膜中微光流转，让光如水般流动着，胜过世上最美的宝石。

一道高大的漆黑影子落在安静地坐着的伽尔兰身上。  
从阴影中伸出的强而有力的褐色双臂将纤细的少年囚在其中。

金色的眸微微动了一下，伽尔兰的目光落到赫伊莫斯的脸上。

一手将坐在窗栏上的少年搂入怀中，一手抬起，抚过金色的发。  
赫伊莫斯低头，额头抵在伽尔兰的额上，漆黑的发丝和金色的发丝交缠在一处。  
凌乱的金色额发下，男人亲手绘下的朱红色的符文衬着少年苍白的肌肤越发显得红艳。  
像极了心头流下的一滴血。

“你恨我吗？”  
低沉的声音在寂静的房间里响起。  
很低、很轻，像是下一秒就会不存在。

你恨我吗？

你有无数个机会……砍下沉睡中的我的头颅。

为什么不做？

“不。”

和囚禁了自己将近两年、几乎夜夜都在凌辱自己的这个男人对视着。  
伽尔兰那宛如蒙了一层雾气而变得朦胧许多的金眸虽没有了过去的澄清透亮，但是那其中，依然看不见丝毫阴晦，看不到仇恨。  
即使被俯身挡在自己身前的影子笼罩着，那双金色的眼依然染不上任何阴影。

“走到如今的局面，是因为当初我败给了自己的懦弱。”

不过是一念之差。  
当初他在赫伊莫斯受冤时的沉默，导致他和赫伊莫斯走到如今的地步。

“自己选择的路，就要自己承受后果。”

当时因，后时果。  
这是败给懦弱的他该受的惩罚。  
他并无怨言。

所以，没什么好恨的。

但是……

“我不恨你，赫伊莫斯。”

少年目光平静地注视着身前这个囚禁了自己的男人。

他说：“同样，我也永远不可能爱你。”

是的，自己选择的路，他自己承受。  
但是，当他在这个深深的地下王陵之中醒来的那一刻，当他看见自己手腕上的锁链的那一刻，他心底对于眼前的这个男人曾经涌出过的朦胧而尚不自知的情感……就此粉碎。  
再无一点微末痕迹。

当初他一念之差。  
而赫伊莫斯又何尝不是一念之差。  
走到如今这种地步，是他们两人共同的责任。

到了现在，对于赫伊莫斯。  
他无恨。  
亦无爱。

而他现在唯一必须得做的……

金红色的瞳孔猛地跳动了一下，像是被某种尖锐的东西重重戳进去那般疼痛的晃动。  
赫伊莫斯按在伽尔兰后腰上的手陡然缩紧。  
他的手指用力地扣紧了少年纤细的腰，指尖几乎要陷入对方肌肤中，哪怕隔着一层柔软的布料，也在对方柔嫩的肌肤上留下手指的淤痕。

他盯着伽尔兰。  
神色不动，看起来似乎很冷静。

“……你是我的。”

他说，然后低头，吻住伽尔兰的唇。  
看似冷静的面容上，垂下去的睫毛掩不住他盯着怀中少年目光中的凶狠。

因为常年不见天日，少年的肌肤越发苍白，唇也少了几分血色。  
但是对赫伊莫斯来说，那依然是如花瓣般诱人宛如蜂蜜一般甜美的存在。  
让他沉醉、且无比迷恋的存在。  
但是这个最甜美的存在却说出比什么都还要残酷的语言。

伽尔兰的语气很平静，并不是抱着怨恨和愤怒说出的气话——可正是因为如此，才越发让赫伊莫斯心慌。

伽尔兰没有对他说谎。  
他不恨他。  
可他宁愿他是在对他说谎——

哪怕是自欺欺人，他总是告诉自己。  
明明有这么多次的机会，伽尔兰完全可以杀死他，逃离他的桎梏，离开这里，重新登上王座。  
可是这么多次机会，伽尔兰都不曾下手杀他。  
所以，他终究舍不得杀他的，不是吗？

赫伊莫斯迷恋地、甚至带着一丝疯狂意味地吻着怀中的少年。  
他贪婪地侵入到对方的唇齿深处，吸吮着让他无比渴求的一切。  
或许只有彼此间这种温热的最深的粘膜接触，彼此间唇舌的缠绕才能让他确认‘他就在自己怀中’这个事实。

赫伊莫斯的吻是如此的凶狠，堵住唇间每一寸缝隙，几乎让人就这样喘不过气来。  
他的手扯开伽尔兰那系得松垮垮的腰带，从垂落到大腿上的衣襟下摆探入进去，顺着滑嫩的肌肤向上抚摩到腰间。  
顺着毫无赘肉的平坦腹部下滑，他的手指钻入宽松的内裤，熟练地握住少年秀气的要害，抚摩挑逗起来。

本就呼吸困难难受不已的伽尔兰身体一僵。  
虽然已经经历过无数次，但是他无论如何都无法适应。  
已经被挑逗得敏感至极的那一处快感已经油然而生——心理上的抗拒无法抵抗身体传来的快感。  
每一次被赫伊莫斯压在床上抵死缠绵的时候，他都觉得自己好像分裂成了两半。

生理上早已熟悉那种欲仙欲死的快感无法抗拒地沉溺于糜烂的情事中的自己。  
心理上冷眼旁观淡漠地注视着一切毫不动容的自己。

感觉到怀中人身体的绷紧，男人的目光深邃起来。  
只是稍一用力，包裹着少年下身的那片薄薄的布料就轻易被他的手指撕裂。

随着他手的动作加大，短袍的下摆被掀起，将少年光裸的下身暴露在柔和的微光之中。  
因为要害落入对方手中，伽尔兰的大腿绷得很紧，随着赫伊莫斯的动作微微颤抖着。  
他的呼吸已经控制不住地急促起来。  
刚才被赫伊莫斯近乎粗暴地亲吻而在此刻殷红得厉害的下唇已经被他的牙齿咬出深深的齿痕。  
他竭力忍耐着，勉强没发出声音。  
随着快感巅峰的即将到来，他的眼角已经开始泛红。  
手指攥紧玩弄着他的男人强壮的手臂，他闭上眼，等待着那一刻的到来。

然而，这一次，被玩弄到极限的玉茎颤抖着眼看要发泄时，却忽然被男人拇指粗糙的指腹用力按住，在濒临爆发的前一瞬被死死堵住。  
就像是从天堂猛地坠落到地狱一般的痛苦让少年的大腿近乎痉挛一般抽动了一下，他咬紧到已经有了牙印的唇压抑不住泄露出一丝呜咽般的声音。

“告诉我，你是我的。”

赫伊莫斯低沉的声音在耳边响起。  
温柔的，像是哄孩子一般的轻缓，就像是情人之间耳鬓厮磨的爱语。  
——那眼神、那声音，就算再温柔，也掩饰不住男人眼底深处想要将怀中人吞噬殆尽一般的疯狂之色。

伽尔兰抬眼看了赫伊莫斯一眼。  
金眸带着一丝朦胧的水汽，似痛苦，又似难耐。

只是伽尔兰最终什么都没说，他只是在看了赫伊莫斯一眼之后，又重新闭上眼。  
他垂着头，低低地喘息着，眼角的泛红渗出一抹倔强之意。  
金发柔软地散落在他削瘦的侧肩上，看似越发显得柔弱。  
然而，哪怕是以此刻这种难堪的姿态被赫伊莫斯掌控着，他在这个男人面前依然是居高临下的掌控者。

少年只要一个眼神，就能男人为之失控。

一只膝盖被高高抬起来，修长的小腿被迫架在结实的手臂上，白皙的脚悬在半空中微微晃动着。  
褐色身躯挤入少年光裸的双腿之间，熟悉的灼热巨物一点点地刺进他的身体内部。  
那巨物和以往的凶狠和急促不一样。  
这一次，它进入的动作很慢，像是故意要让伽尔兰清晰地感受到进入时的形状一般，让他清楚地感觉到自己被进入的这个过程一般，缓缓地、一点点地，将本该不属于他身体的庞大异物硬生生地挤进、死死地嵌入他的身体里。  
深深地埋入他的体内，强行与他融为一体。  
他甚至能清楚地感觉到那狰狞巨物上暴起的筋缓缓地摩擦过他已经敏感至极的内壁时的触感——

慢得犹如某种惩罚他的酷刑一般。

发抖的要害处依然被对方死死地堵住，仿佛让他悬在半空中，上不得下不得，说不清到底是快感还是痛苦。  
那种将人吊在半空的折磨几乎能把人逼疯。

被褐色手臂架起而在空中悬着的小腿绷得死紧，绷紧到脚面与之几乎已经呈现一道直线，几近痉挛。  
粉红的脚趾难耐的、死死地攥着。  
被这种如同酷刑一般的情形折磨得说不出话的少年痛苦地摇着头，大颗大颗的汗水从茂密的发丝中渗出，被濡湿的金色额发黏在他白皙的颊边，让已经忍不住低声抽泣的少年越发多了一分糜烂的旖丽感。

“说，你是我的……说一次就好……就说这一次，好不好？”

将伽尔兰已经磨得呜咽出声的赫伊莫斯哄着怀着人的声音仍旧是温柔的。  
他低头，吻着濡湿的金发，舌尖舔舐掉少年渗出的汗水，还有眼角的泪痕。

他的声音那么温柔。  
可是他的动作却是完全相反。  
突然松开堵住对方要害的手，他捞起少年另一只修长的腿，就着这样连体的姿势忽然将原本坐在窗栏上的伽尔兰抱起来。

哗啦一声，原本静静地垂落在地上的金色细链剧烈地晃动了一下。  
它忽然在青石地板拖动着发出摩擦的响声。  
那是它扣紧的手剧烈晃动而导致的声音。

忽然被赫伊莫斯捞起双腿就这么抱着站起来，伽尔兰整个人的体重就完全落在赫伊莫斯的身上。  
早已泪眼模糊的金眸猛地放大了一瞬。  
本就折磨得他痛苦不堪的狰狞巨物重重地刺进了他身体里面前所未有的深处，深到让他有种自己仿佛被撕裂，被身前的男人彻底占有、烙印上无法磨灭的痕迹的地步。

少年睁着眼，眼泪控制不住地从眼角滴落。  
可怕的刺激让他的脑子这一刻一片空白，目光失神而涣散地看着眼前的空气。  
殷红到艳丽的唇微微张着，却发不出一点声音。

就这么保持着侵入对方身体的状态，赫伊莫斯抱着怀中的人直接向房间里的床走去。  
他走得很慢。  
每走一步，他怀中少年身躯就控制不住地哆嗦一下。  
纤细的身体颤抖得仿佛下一刻就会碎掉。  
闭紧的眼角在止不住地抽搐。  
白皙的手指死死地扣紧赫伊莫斯的肩，在他肩膀的皮肤上抓出一道道深深的痕迹。  
每走一步，少年就压抑不住地发出一声呜咽的声音。

金色细链锁在苍白如雪的手腕上，随着那只手的颤抖而轻轻晃动着。  
晃动着的它顺着强壮的褐色背部垂下来，不断地哗啦啦响着。

伽尔兰在他怀中颤抖得厉害，随着走动在他身体深得可怕的灼热巨物一下一下地折磨着，让其几乎就要就此崩溃。  
不敢挣扎，稍一挣扎就会埋得更深，更恐怖。  
少年闭上眼，湿润的睫毛一根根染着水汽，泪水像是断了线的珠子般接连不断地簌簌从他颊边掉落。  
金发零散地散落，纤细的颈仰起，如一只垂死的天鹅。  
那是濒死前最惊心动魄的美丽。  
带着某种绝望的气息。  
……

“说……你是我的……”

“就说一次……”

“……一次就好……”

“…………”

光线暗淡的房间里，那宽大的床边，垂落在地上的金色细链在不断地轻轻晃动着。  
细链在石地上拖动的声音，伴随着房间里某种粘稠而糜烂的声音。  
……

一次又一次的占有。  
一次又一次地逼迫。  
一次又一次的询问。  
从一开始的温柔，像是哄孩子一般，到后来的迫切，再到越来越强烈的急躁。  
到了最后，男人的语气竟是近乎祈求一般。

可是无论是怎样的语气，回答他的，只有倔强的少年偶尔压抑不住泄露出的呜咽声。

赫伊莫斯始终没能得到自己想要的那句话。

金红色的眸深深地凝视着身下那个全身上下都烙印着他的痕迹的少年。  
凌乱的床上，苍白如雪的肌肤上斑斑点点宛如一朵朵绽放开的艳丽花朵。  
一片狼藉的双腿之间缓缓淌落的白色粘液昭示着最旖丽糜烂的一幕。

许久，他俯身。  
他的唇吻上伽尔兰后颈那一处粉色的疤痕。  
垂落下来的漆黑额发的阴影掩盖住他的眼窝。  
明明是残酷的施暴者，他低头亲吻对方后颈的那一瞬间，却像极了一头已是穷途末路的野兽。  
凶残之中，透着某种走上绝路的绝望之色。

暗淡而柔和的光线下，湿漉漉的睫毛浅浅地动了一下。  
伽尔兰微微睁眼。  
他目光恍惚地看着自己左手腕上的金色细链。

……还有三年。

他想，然后闭上眼。  
他的眉梢眼角都带着疲惫之色。

离五年，还有三年。

——————TBC————————

唔，是不是把小王子欺负得太过了？

PS，这个BE分支下一章就完啦。


End file.
